User talk:Luketriton13
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Luketriton13! Thank you for your input on Talk:Gordon Reinhold! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 20:33, March 14, 2012 Fan Art Did you ask the permission of the author(s) to use that fan art on your page and as your profile picture? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 20:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) How do you know that I didn't draw that. I might have drawed that you knowLuketriton13 21:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay There is no room for roleplay here, only editing. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 20:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What??Luketriton13 21:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to roleplay, go somewhere else. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Why?????Luketriton13 21:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Because if you're not going to make actual contributions, then you don't belong here. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::So I guess my question would be...Just how are YOU contributing?Luketriton13 21:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh! How? How do you think? Look at'' [[Gallery:Mask of Miracle|''Mask of Miracle's media]] page, for example. I made all ''of that. What the heck do you think I've been doing for the past year with a 5,300+ edit count? Roleplaying? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk) 21:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::So, you're contributing by... writing stuff that either gives away the plotline, or tells people something they already know... Plus, getting mad at people. Oh, by the way, I'm not roleplaying. I'm really Luke Triton. Duh. Luketriton13 21:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not only that, genius. Look at the other media pages if it spoils so much. They may not be finished yet, but they certainly have come far. And whatever. Become an actual contributor, or take your roleplay somewhere else. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Im not roleplaying im really Luke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luketriton13 21:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whatever. Take your roleplay somewhere else. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Does someone need a hug?? Im good at those!Luketriton13 21:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::No. I don't give or receive hugs. Call me emotionless, but that's the way I am. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok.......AIR HUG!!!!!!Luketriton13 21:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes!!! I gave you a Air hug!!!!!Luketriton13 21:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 21:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes I LOVE you!!Luketriton13 21:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Creep. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 22:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I was just kidding. I am not a creep im WrenLuketriton13 22:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Whatever. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 22:05, March 15, 2012 :::::::::(UTC) :::::::::Don't be meanBigSisterWren 22:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't use multiple accounts to back yourself up; makes you look like a idiot. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 22:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Um............Im not luke had to get of and so do I. Nice talking with you :) :/ :( ::::::::::Sorry i guess.........It does't mean you win :/BigSisterWren 23:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture By the way, illegalluke said you could use your old profile picture, just as long as you credit him for making it. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 17:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for posting on mytalk page! I'm still new here, so if you have any tips for me, they would be much appreciated. Niki Alvata 20:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Profile Picture. No. Go do it yourself. If you can find the art, you can find the author. Or take it down if you're really that lazy. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 07:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Delete Sorry about what? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 18:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about..............oh nevermindLuketriton13 18:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I do mind. Sorry about what? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 18:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to talk to Laytonfan123 but i don't know how because im kinda new to this. Luketriton13 18:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::What through? Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 18:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hey LT13. We miss you on the chat :( we want you to come back. It will be awesome with you back on :D RE That image is from Reiton-kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus. And no, he does not marry her. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 15:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC)